


Smial Under the Mountain

by King_City_Witch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo is bossy, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Light Angst, Rule 63, Smut, Thorin is a Softie, needless pining, thorin builds a mountain smial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_City_Witch/pseuds/King_City_Witch
Summary: Thorin builds Bilbo a place to stay in the mountain, hoping it might convince her to stay.  Bilbo abandons the Shire, going home for good.





	Smial Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaaladrieel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/gifts).



Thorin tied back her braids, binding her hair out of the way of her face. Her beard, now grown to a respectable length was tightly woven in a working braid. Today she was using her free hours to finish Bilbo's study. Or at least, what she hoped would become her study.

Not quite a year after the Battle, when Bilbo had returned home, Thorin received the first letter from the Shire itself. Bilbo had sent word from Beorn's, then again from Rivendell. Once in Hobbiton, she'd found her home being auctioned off with her belongings scattered in her garden. Though Bilbo had claimed she was more offended by her flowers being crushed, the news had incited all the Company to rage.

  
During the rebuilding, two major shifts happened within the Company. First, they became nobility. Thorin appointed each to the Council of Erebor by giving them each the leading seat of a guild. This didn't oust all of Thorin's former council from the Blue Mountains, but enough to limit the old-timers from interfering. The second, they became family. 

The King's Hall was a section of the mountain, somewhere almost groundlevel to the outside, which provided private homes for all members of the royal family. It was, in a way, it is its own neighborhood of the mountain. Seeing the vast halls, remembering how empty it was with only her parents and siblings in one home, her grandfather alone in the other had set her mind churning.

Seeing it again, clear of the madness and with amusement as Kili and Fili explored the different rooms, she decided then that the company should live within the hall. Thorin would share with Dis and the boys, while the rest of the families within the Company divided the rest among them. Oin stayed with Gloin and his family, Dwalin and Balin in another, and the Ri brothers in another - though Nori's residence was somewhat questionable. Two sets had to be merged together to make room for Bombur's brood but it was all finally settled. All that was left was preparing Bilbo's home for her. After the letter describing the attempted auction Thorin decided that Bilbo's rooms should be more than just guest quarters for her. 

Of course, this was also assuming she could even be convinced to stay. Just two months prior she had sent a letter asking to visit that autumn and stay through until the mid-spring. Without even waiting for the others to form a reply Thorin sent back an affirmative and welcoming her to stay for as long as she wanted. Thorin hoped it would be forever. 

Today, with only a few days until Bilbo arrived Thorin was finishing up her study. The kitchen was stocked with cookware made by Thorin's own hand, all the wooden furniture carved by Bofur and Bifur, and even doilies crocheted by Ori decorated the living room. It was the metal work which Thorin had refused help with. This much she could do with her own hand for Bilbo. She was finishing up the writing desk, setting up the main writing slab which could be adjusted for drawing or writing as the little hobbitess pleased. A grid of drawers and compartments were already filled with pens, papers, and inks in a variety of colors.

  
If nothing else, Bilbo would be kept very comfortable here in what Kili and Fili decided to call "The Smial Under the Mountain". Even remembering it now as her fingers lined up gears and botls made her role her eyes in exasperation. The rest of the Company was prone to using the name as well, or some variation thereof. It didn't help her nephew's also liked to call Bilbo "Auntie" and the entire Company was still so sure Bilbo and Thorin were meant to be married. Thorin knew the truth though. Even if they had shared a budding courtship, laid together in the hayloft at Beorn's, Thorin had still tried to throw her over the side of her mountain and abused her good will.  Bilbo would never want to rekindle that courtship, but she had already rekindled their friendship. That is something Thorin would never throw away again. She would show her love through friendship, provide her One with the security of a home, and enjoy her company as much as allowed.

  
With a grunt, Thorin pushed herself up from aching knees and began moving the writing tablet to ensure its mobility. She could already imagine Bilbo sitting at this desk, content and sipping her tea while she worked. Perhaps, some time during her visit, Thorin would be able to join and sit on the high-backed armchair. They could discuss their respective days, the boys' antics, perhaps revisit some of the happier moments of the quest. And Thorin would get to see Bilbo's smile and hear her laugh like she hadn't since Beorn's.

  
The shapeshifter's house brought up its own host of memories. The first night had left time for nothing but filling their bellies and sleep, but the next morning found them wandering the gardens together as Thorin sought to set things to right with Bilbo. They had spent hours of the morning and afternoon, only stopping for lunch with the others before heading out again. That, Thorin knew, was the reason the others were so quick to catch on to what was happening between them. A week of conversations while they recuperated culminated in a night in the hayloft that Thorin could never forget. 

Thorin turned to the bookshelves, carved into the stone walls and already a quarter filled with books in Westron and the few Sindarin texts Ori found in the main library. Certainly here they would be appreciated, instead of forgotten - or destroyed if left in Dwarven hands. Had Thorin been welcoming her intended Consort home she would have considered the books one of many courting gifts. The kitchen tools and cookware would be another, and there would be jewelry - delicate and simple, just like Bilbo. Nothing like the heavy golden pieces she had draped on her One in the depths of her madness. 

Frustrated with herself Thorin ran a hand through her and stalked out of the room. Instead she walked into the bedroom across the hall to make sure Dori had delivered all the clothes and other linens to the closet. Of course he had. Thorin ran her hands carefully along the hanging clothes, imagining Bilbo's delight at the new clothing in the bold colored fabrics, mostly cut to hobbit style but with some dwarrow influence. She turned to the bed to see it was already made, warm quilts and an extra fur folded on the end. It was large enough for two full grown dwarrow, chosen in a moment of whimsy that Bilbo might share it with her one day.

With a little shame quickly squashed down, she laid herself down on the bed, careful to keep her boots off the new quilted blanket. She turned her head to the right and pictured Bilbo laying there as she had beside her in the hayloft. Bilbo had been sleepy and smiling, lit only by the one lantern they'd hung above them. They had been naked too, under Thorin's fur cloak together. Her hands hadn't been able to stop wandering across her skin, stroking her curves and soft downy haired skin. Bilbo had run her hands through her beard. Throughout the night she'd pulled Bilbo close and scattered kisses to her shoulders, back, chest... thighs.  Heat coursed through her stomach as she remembered that night, the gasps and moans, beautiful freckles and reaching hands. She couldn't have imagined such a lovely person, hobbit or dwarf, as her perfect match. That Bilbo had felt the same...

  
That was the pin in her wineskin. Thorin sat up, fixed the blanket and pillows and went out. If the Mountain Smial wasn't ready for Bilbo now, it would never be.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leaving the Shire for the second time was probably the best decision Bilbo ever made. She should have turned back towards Erebor as soon as she sorted out her smial. 

Well, you always see the shorter path at the top of the hill. 

All this time living in Hobbiton had only served to convince Bilbo she really, truly did not fit here anymore. Every gossiping guest for tea, passerby in the market, or drunken busy-body at the Party Tree couldn't help themselves to their opinions on Bilbo's respectability. And worse, certain cousins who would dare to besmirch her friends' names. She had enough of that, thank you, and she would not stand for it any longer.

  
This time she set it up so that her cousin Drogo would inherit everything after a year. There would be no argument Lobelia or Otho could make to take it away for themselves. Bilbo wrote a letter ahead of herself and packed up what she wanted to bring to her new home, be that Dale or Erebor. She knew she was forgiven, that much Thorin had made clear. Still, the shame of betraying Thorin, and the loss of her affections weighed too much on her to let her stay before. Now, she might enjoy life as a guest but she wasn't certain a race so secretive would be willing to house her indefinitely and she would not overstay her welcome. Dale, even Laketown, would be close enough.

  
With the help of Elrond she was escorted across Arda, following a now much safer path to the Lonely Mountain. She spent a few days with the elves and a few with Beorn and even one Thranduil (who was a much better host now that he wasn't holding Bilbo's friends in his dungeon). Now she was stopped over in Dale for the night, guest of King Bard. Despite his warm welcome, and truly lovely dinner, Bilbo was in knots.

  
She was going to see Thorin tomorrow. Beautiful, fierce, wonderful Thorin who had lead them on the quest, overcome Gold Sickness and now ruled her people as she was meant to do. Who had loved her until she'd gone and ruined it and ran away before they could ever even talk about it. Bilbo hated how she left things, but she'd seen no way to fix it then with everything still so raw and Thorin's focus was needed elsewhere. 

That last bit may have been an excuse. 

Throughout the night she was only half-way paying attention to Bard and his children, who had grown up lovely and were all doing their parts to aid the rebuilding of the old city. 

"Miss Baggins, I can't help but notice you've been distracted tonight. Is everything... alright?" Bard cornered Bilbo outside while she was having a late night smoke before bed. They stood on the balcony of Bard's home, overlooking Dale towards Laketown.

"Oh, um. Yes. Just a bit tired from the road I suppose. It doesn't really get easier, minus the orcs and such." Bilbo offered up her pipe with a thin smile. "And please, call me Bilbo. No need for the formalities between friends."

"Of course, Bilbo. " Bard leaned against the railing and accepted the pipe. "I hope you won't think me to forward, but I do consider you a friend, and I only mean to say my piece and let it be."

"Certainly." Uncertainly, she took her pipe back and set it between her teeth. "What's on your mind?" 

"Bilbo... I don't know what state you left things within the mountain, nor the reason for your return with your life in tow. But I want you to know if you need a place to call home, Dale will welcome you. Any help I can offer I will." 

"Bard... well I. Well. Hm." The hobbitess put her pipe down and took a steadying breath. "I am absolutely certain, more than ever the right man is leading Dale now. No, no, let me finish. You've really managed to hit the nail on the head, as it were."

"If I've offended-"

"No, I know my coming with all my belongings is odd. Truthfully the Company thinks I'm coming for a visit, not to stay. But the Shire isn't the place for a hobbit like me, not will all I've seen and done. I was going mad. There were a few already calling me Mad Baggins, can you believe? The nerve of some hobbits." Bilbo scowled refusing to hide her displeasure. "And while I've written and am assured I am welcome... well. It's still a lot going back now."

  
"You will always have a place here in Dale, Bilbo." Bard placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "But I think you'll find yourself quite welcome. Did they not tell you of the Dragon Riddler monument?"

"THE WHAT?"

\---------------------------------------

 

Morning came and found one Bilbo Baggins, former Shireling and apparently Hero of Erebor, riding up to the gates. Her wagon of belongings pulled by ponies from the Dale while the ones which had carried her thus far rested in the king's own stables. As it was, these two weren't quite used to Bilbo's prompting and were very content to go on at their own pace. She might be dreading some parts of arriving at the mountain, but she was impatient as a fauntling for dessert about seeing this so called monument in her name. Bard had assured her it wasn't anything too unseemly, certainly more modest than his own statue gifted by King Thorin and placed in the town square. The white marble was impressive and made a beautiful centerpiece for a growing town, if you liked having a ridiculously tall statue of yourself shooting a bow at the sky. 

The next morning Bilbo was pleased to see that the two dwarven guardian statues at the gate were restored, watching over the mass of people coming in and out of the mountain. A steady flow of dwarves and even men were going in and out of the wide open gates as guards stood watch. It seemed they were more for show than anything though, as Bilbo watched them laugh and talk with the passerby, completely without worry of threats.

 

"Welcome to Erebor! Merchant, are we?" One guard approached Bilbo's wagon as she waited to get through the gates. 

"Oh, no, just visiting actually. My name is Bilbo Baggins. I have a letter -"

"Bilbo Baggins?! The Dragon Riddler!" The guard turned to their companions - Bilbo learned quickly to never assume gender with dwarves - and shouted something to their companions in rapid khudzul. 

Cries of Dragon Riddler, her name and more Khudzul words than she could identify rang out and before she knew it she and her cart and the two stubborn ponies were inside. 

"Auntie!"

"Bilbo!"

"Boys! Oh, look at you!" Bilbo cheered to see Fili and Kili approaching and ran to meet them and hug them both. They had the same idea, as they pulled her up off the ground.

"Oh put me down you great lugs!"

"Same old Bilbo." Kili laughed, letter her down. 

"Fiery as ever, that one." Fili agreed. "Say, I thought you were visiting. Do all hobbits pack so much for a visit?"

"Oh, are there presents? I'll never forget those pies you had for dinner that night."

"Actually... I uh, I was hoping to move here, to Erebor. Or Dale, of course I wouldn't dream of trying to force my way in." 

"Move here? To Erebor?"

"Well, not to impose, but -"

"Live in Dale? Absolutely not! We have rooms for you!'

"Rooms?!"

"Boys!"

That voice, Bilbo would have recognized even if the princes and crowd around them had kept up their chatter. With a steadying breath, Bilbo looked over to see Thorin, proudly dressed in Durin blue robes, a crown upon her forehead and beads in her beard. She was a fairytale queen come to life in that moment, and Bilbo felt her heart hammer in her chest at the sight. 

"Give our hobbit a chance to speak, won't you?" She strode forward and Bilbo could see the smile there under her whiskers, laugh lines around her eyes. She hadn't kissed them enough that night in the hayloft.

"Bilbo?"

"Oh, um, yes. Sorry. It's an honor to be back in Erebor, King Thorin." She bowed, quickly and let the years of playing good hobbit take care of the rest. "It's clear already how wonderfully the mountain is doing, and I'm very happy to see you and the princes in good health."

"Bilbo, you need never refer to me as king. You are my friend, and above the needs for titles." She stepped forward, placing a hand on each shoulder and bent slightly, to press their foreheads together. "And most importantly, you will always be welcome in Erebor. This is your home, as much as the Shire."

Bilbo felt tears pricking her eyes, partly from Thorin's words but also the intimacy of such a gesture. She clung to Thorin's hands for a moment and let herself take a shaky breath to battle down the tears. 

"It's still an honor, Thorin." She smiled and stepped back, clearing her throat. "And about the Shire... I may have... decided. That. It. Isn't. My home, that is. Not anymore."

The royals looked between each other, faces turned cloudy. 

"Does this having anything to do with that auction? If your kin mistreated you I would have them pay reparations."

"No, no. Nothing like that. Certainly some weren't... pleasant towards me. And that auction nonsense was just that - nonsense. I just want to live close to my friends, if you'll have me that long."

"Then I have a surprise for you, my friend." Thorin nodded, seeming pacified. "Boys, you'll take over for me in court. Tell Balin I will not be returning today because Bilbo has arrived."

"But Thorin!"

"We want to welcome Auntie Bilbo back too!"

"Go. Or I'll be telling your mother you were trying to sneak out of the mountain again." With a groan apiece, the two walked off through the crowd. Thorin offered her arm and Bilbo took it with a blushing face. For the life of her she couldn't stop picturing how Thorin had lifted her... and well. Those thoughts needed to be saved for another time. 

"I don't suppose this surprise has anything to do with this "monument" I heard about." Bilbo quipped. Thorin lead her through the grand halls, obligingly matching speed with Bilbo so she could stare openly at the restoration. "I don't doubt for a moment you all do wonderful work, really. It just seems a bit much."

  
"Ah, was it my nephews or Bard who told you?" 

"Bard actually. He says it was done to mark me a hero.  And that it's quite tasteful. Although after seeing his I'm a little... concerned. "

"Both statues were carved by a master's hands. And certainly you can't stick begrudge my attempts to thank you for your deeds." 

"Ah, well, no I suppose not."  Bilbo felt her face flush.  "But perhaps the grandeur of dwarven craftsmanship is lost on some of us more humble folk." 

Thorin chuckled, looking at Bilbo as they rounded another corner. "Your statue is in the Great Market, where all folk may come to trade among dwarrow of Erebor. It is also stone, lifesize, and painted to show your appearance more truthfully. The only reason Bard's was not was because it was meant to be placed outdoors, and at its scale it would be more eyesore than art to be colored so."

"The market? Well, that sounds lovely actually. Certainly a good place to find a hobbit." 

"My thoughts exactly." They stopped in front of a great set of doors, the only closed ones so far within the halls of Erebor. Two guards saluted, banging their spear holding fists against their chests before each went to pull the doors open. "Boyan, Darik, this is Bilbo Baggins, Dragon Riddler and Hero of Erebor. She is a resident of this Hall, and is to be treated as such."

"Yes, your majesty!" Both saulted in unison again, bowing. 

"Well. Thank you both kindly." Bilbo attempted a short bow in return but Thorin stopped her and lead her inside. Behind them, the doors closed again, leaving them at the beginning of a well lit hall of doors.

"Bilbo, you are as royalty here. You need not bow to anyone."

"Hm. You'll have to forgive a hobbit her manners then. I never really know what to do with all the bowing and saluting you tall people do. A good handshake solves everything." She sniffed, making a point to turn her face but with a smirk on her lips. 

Thorin laughed and gently tugged her forward again. "Indulge us tall people then, and let me formally welcome you to your new home. This is the King's Hall, each door leading to a home for someone in the royal family."

  
Bilbo gasped, looking down the hall and then up at Thorin again. "Truly?"

"Aye. All of the Company have rooms here. This first door is for Oin, Gloin and his family. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to introduce you." Bilbo snickered at that, knowing all too well how fond of talking about his family he was. 

"Here is Bombur's, and the second door as well. We had to alter the rooms somewhat to fit all of Bombur's children. Bifur and Bofur keep their own rooms across the hall." They came to the end of the first hall which lead to two more halls left and right. "To the left you'll find Dori, Nori, and Ori in the first door on the right. Balin and Dwalin are the second. On the right however, we have yours first." 

Bilbo gasped, taking her hand to her mouth to stifle the surprise. There in the stone was a perfectly round smial door, trimmed in a dark wood frame and painted a beautiful shade of green. She stepped closer and saw a line of runes carefully engraved along the doorframe, and again along the door knob placed perfectly in the center. 

"Oh Thorin..."

"The runes are a home blessing. I had Ori write down the translations for it, and any other runes you see engraved within." 

"But...khudzul is a secret!"

"And you are a hero, dwarf in all but blood. I am certain I told you about that speech in one of my letters." The two locked eyes until Bilbo had to look away and fetch her handkerchief. 

"I know that, you ridiculous dwarf! I just. A hobbit door and a home." She blotted at her eyes. "I'm just very happy right now." 

"Of course, Bilbo. Thorin placed a hand on her back and the other on the doorknob. She smiled, fondness for Bilbo creeping into her tone. "Come, and let me show you the work of my hands and our family's."

Bilbo nodded and let herself be guided through into a wonderfully warm little smial, if smials were built from stone instead of earth and wood. Immediately on the left was a coat rack, to the right behind the door a little mirror and side table. The first room on the left was the sitting room already filled with plush furniture and a few dwarven mathoms on the mantelpiece and side tables. The right was the dining room with a nice sized table ready to sit six, at least. 

"I now know you've brought some of your own things, so whatever needs to be moved you only have to say the word. We didn't want to leave it too bare, but anything you need changed will be done."

  
"It's lovely. It's a beautiful smial, Thorin." Bilbo was already wiping her eyes again, imagining how hard her friends - family - had worked to make this for her. 

"You have only seen two rooms, Bilbo. Pray, hold your judgement until you've seen it all." She tugged her gently through the dining room, quickly pointing out the pieces made by members of the company. The dining room table made by Bifur and Bofur which could be expanded to seat many more, the stonework on the built in cabinets carved by Kili, and the beautiful silver pieces already there made by Fili. 

In the dining room was another round door leading to the kitchen, planned by Bombur and put together by Thorin and Dwalin. She showed off her handiwork with the pots and pans, each one copper with a wooden handle and engraved with Bilbo's own initials. Bilbo cooed over every piece, especially the ceramic tea pot which was a gift from Dori. Then the queen lead her back to the sitting room to do the same with the other pieces. The same went for the study where Bilbo, predictably, went straight for the books. 

"Some of these are Sindarin! Sweet Yavanna I've never seen these titles before." Bilbo gaped, flipping through one and putting it back, just to begin leafing through the next. 

"Rescued from the library. Ori is Master Librarian now and finding more by the day. We've agreed they're safest here, with you." 

"Oh Thorin, thank you!" Bilbo spun on her heel, agile as ever and lunged for the dwarf, hugging her tight. Surprised but pleased, Thorin happily embraced her back, pressing her face into Bilbo's curls. "This is wonderful. I know you aren't fond of elves."

"No, but I am fond of you, Bilbo." Bilbo tensed.

Thorin flinched at her reaction, already cursing herself a fool for not keeping her mouth shut. She stepped back, cleared her throat and moved forward. "Kili did the stone work design again."

"Thorin-"

"In fact, if I didn't mention he helped make sure every doorway is perfectly round. He also cut the stone pieces I used to construct your desk here." She gestured and half turned towards the piece, hoping to move forward as quickly as possible.

"Thorin."

"The design is actually very common for scribes. There is a thin slab here which can be lifted and angled to suit your purposes. Ori filled it with some inks and papers already so -"

"Thorin." She poked him, other hand on her hip.

"Ah, yes, Bilbo?"

"I'm still very fond of you too."

"I... see. Bilbo, I -"

"No, no. Stopping you right there. I know I haven't any reason to believe we could have what we had before, but I need you to know that I feel the same. I left the Shire because i don't belong there. I came back because I belong here, with you at least as friends. I ran off, afraid of what would happen between us if I'd stayed. I couldn't bear the thought of dealing with the consequences of my actions. Of you not wanting me, not loving me, anymore."  
She waited, barely breathing, for Thorin to reply. The dwarf stood there, still and silent, mouth slightly agape. Bilbo closed her eyes a moment, willing herself not to cry again.

"Bunnel, I have loved you without ceasing." Bilbo's eye snapped open at her words and she gasped when Thorin stepped forward to place a hand on her cheek. "I built this hoping it might tempt you to stay. That if you did, I could spend my life happy with you in it. Perhaps, in time, you might even consent to let me court you properly."  
For Bilbo, the world froze for a moment where she couldn't entirely believe her ears. She'd hoped, certainly, but hadn't thought it would be this easy. It all just seemed too easy. But she'd be damned a fool to give up this chance. So she took it. She leaned up, rising onto her toes and kissed her love. She put her hands into the long waves of hair and tugged.

  
"I think it's time you show me my bedroom, beloved." Bilbo whispered against Thorin's lips. Just as quick she was hoisted up into Thorin's arms and carried across the hall, kissing all the while. Suddenly she was pressed up against a wall, large steady hands tugging off her travel coat while nibbling at her ear. "Thorin!"

"Badgûnaê, azralzi nâmrul."

"Oh, I remember that one." Bilbo giggles, and tugs on Thorin's braids. "Bedroom first, my love, and then I am yours."

  
With a grunt, Thorin slips one hand out from under Bilbo and fumbles to get the bedroom door open until Bilbo slips down to help. Once inside she immediately turns back to Thorin, slowly unbuttoning her vest. 

"Come on then, out of all those clothes." BIlbo cooes, stipping off the first of hers. She watches, eyes roving as Thorin carefully sets her crown on the nearest flat surface and begins to swiftly drop her clothes. She wasn't wearing armor today, only the formal robes of royalty, layered though they are in dwaren fashion. In the end, Bilbo still gets to her small clothes first and goes to sit on the bed while she waits for Thorin to catch up. 

"Bilbo..." Now naked, Thorin surges forward and kisses her again. "Bilbo, you are a wonder."  
Bilbo hums into the kiss and pulls her larger lover on top of her. Thorin slips her hands underneath Bilbo's back, finding the little buttons for her top shift and making the attempt to undo them all.

  
"Kurdel, how do I get this off?" Thorin growled, pressing her face to the crook of Bilbo's neck, only having managed one of the buttons in her haste. With a laugh Bilbo gently pushed the queen off and sat up to pull if over her head. 

"Ridiculous dwarf." She giggled and tossed the shift in her face. "You could have asked."

"I think I did." Thorin tossed the garment to the floor and pulled Bilbo in close, setting her mouth back to her sensitive pointed ears. She kissed and nibbled, whispering endearments in khudzul in between as her hands slid down to begin toying with Bilbo's nipples. That set Bilbo squirming and tugging at Thorin's hair. 

"Thorin, please please please!" She squirmed, tugging Thorin's head down her body. 

"So impatient, my little bunny." Slowly, Thorin trailed kisses down her chest, stopping to lick gently at first one nipple then the next. She stared up at Bilbo's panting face, enjoying the sight.

"And how long until word spreads and the rest of the Company comes looking for us? Or your nephews escape from their duties?"  
Thorin stopped and sighed, pressing her face against Bilbo's belly. "I'll thank you not to mention my nephews while we're in bed from now on." 

"I'll thank you not to make me wait any longer." The hobbitess quipped back, gently tugging under Thorin's chin to draw her closer for another kiss. 

"Bossy little hobbit." 

Bilbo laughed into the kiss, reaching down to run her fingers down Thorin's chest and then across her shoulders to her arms. She loved the feel of all the muscles under Thorin's skin, how gentle she was even with all the strength she possessed. The way she used that strength to pull Bilbo close and hold her.

  
Thorin resumed her path down Bilbo's chest, alternating between kisses and little love bites across her chest and stomach until she reached between her legs. Without hesitation she put her hands under Bilbo's thighs and pulled off her shorts. She took advantage of the position to lick a long slow path up her pussy, ending with short suck on her clitoris. 

"Tease!" Bilbo's breath caught in her throat as she lifted her head to glare at Thorin's smirking face. "I'm starting to think you're hesitating, darling." 

"Never." She replied, kissing up one thigh while her hands moved those glorious legs to rest on her shoulders. "Only making sure you're ready."

"You impossible dwarf. You say all those lovely things, getting me all both - ah!"

Thorin sucked on Bilbo's pearl, shamelessly taking advantage of her momentary distraction to start pleasuring her in full. One hand slipped up to catch Bilbo's own, fingers laced together. She slipped a finger from her other hand into Bilbo slowly pumping in and out. 

Bilbo continued to gasp and moan, squeezing Thorin's hand when she especially enjoyed something. Her other hand rested on Thorin's head, fingers carding through her hair absolutely making a mess of it. Encouraged, Thorin continued her ministrations, alternating between licks and sucking, using her tongue and fingers on her pearl and hole never letting Bilbo know what might be coming next. Once her beard was certainly covered in her cum, Thorin slipped in another finger and began crooking them upward to the little spot that was sure to make Bilbo scream. In the hayloft, her little love had to silence herself. Here, in solid stone walls she could be as loud as she wanted. 

"Thorin! I - I think I'm close. Please, please, love, please!" 

Thorin hummed and quickened the pace of her fingers, circling them over and over. Bilbo squeezed her thighs around Thorin's head, pulling her face closer to her. This, Thorin had absolutely adored about Bilbo. She never showed any shame in getting Thorin to pleasure her and the way she wanted it. With a groan Thorin took back the hand Bilbo was holding and used it to pleasure herself, quick and to the point so she could back in the afterglow with Bilbo. 

"Ah! Yes, oh - fuck yes!" Bilbo came with another squeeze of her thighs and a lengthy moan, pulling hard on Thorin's hair. She didn't mind and continued licking, gently now her fingers slowly twisting to bring out every last tremor of orgasmic bliss. "Oh sweet Lady, I don't know how you do that."

"And if I keep my secrets I can only be assured you'll come back for more." Laughing, Thorin pressed kisses to Bilbo's thighs now that they'd loosened her hold on her and continued stroking herself. Bilbo leaned up to watch her, licking her lips. 

"Come up here, darling and let me help you with that." Thorin groaned and did, laying beside her and pulling Bilbo against her. Bilbo slipped her fingers into Thorin's folds, curling them much the same as Thorin had done to her. "You looked so lovely under the lamplight the last time I made you come for me. I daresay you'll look even lovelier now that I can see you fully." 

"Ah, Bilbo-" The dwarf gasped as Bilbo's mouth nipped at her neck. Bilbo's gift of words crossed over quite well to bedroom talk, which Thorin was very appreciative of. 

"I think I shall enjoy very much getting to lay with you in this bed. Why, you must have chosen such a large one just for this. Did you imagine laying me down on it much, I wonder?" She laughed as Thorin arched her back and cried out finding release from her fingers and words. "Ah, perhaps you have a fantasy for every room." 

"Perhaps, but not all of them quite so licentious as you may believe." She replied, trying to wipe her beard off, but only succeeding in making more of a mess. "I suppose now is a good time to show you the bathing chamber?"

"Hmm, that'll be nice." Bilbo leaned over her and pressed a kiss, licking at her lips. "And then I'll make use of that kitchen to make you a nice lunch."

"Ah, well I'm afraid that it isn't stocked just yet."

  
The hobbitess pushed herself up and sat back on her heels with a frown and tense hum. 

"Well, wash your beard and get dressed, you know how I am after a romp." She patted Thorin's thigh, then gave it a stroke, eyes roving over the thick muscles. Thorin smirked and flexed her leg.  When Bilbo looked up at her, face red she pulled Bilbo back with a hand on the back of her neck.

  
"Certainly I can tempt you a little longer, bunnel?" Thorin whispered against her lips.

  
"A little longer, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am not really great at sex scenes but I tried. ^_^; If nothing else I hope you enjoyed the fluff and have a Happy Hobbit Holiday! 
> 
> Bunnel - sweetheart  
> "Badgûnaê, azralzi nâmrul. - dream woman, I want to fuck you.


End file.
